finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Lazard Deusericus
Lazard Deusericus is a SOLDIER union executive, and makes appearances throughout Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. He sends Zack Fair on missions throughout the first few chapters of the game. At this time, the SOLDIER department is independent, and the union executive oversees SOLDIER's management and draws up rough strategy guidelines. This person does not have the combat abilities of a SOLDIER and thus does not operate directly in the field. Within the company organization, he has received promotions at an exceptional speed to attain his present status. Story Crisis Core Early Life Lazard was born to a woman in the slums sometime before the events of Crisis Core. Although raised by only his poor mother, Lazard quickly rose the ranks of Shin-Ra to achieve the position he holds by the start of Crisis Core. It is around this time that Lazard learns that he is actually the illegitimate son of President Shinra, which comes to greatly influence the decisions he makes within the company. Lazard as the SOLDIER Director Lazard sends Zack Fair and Angeal Hewley on many missions throughout Crisis Core, mainly associated with the rogue 1st Class SOLDIER, Genesis. His first appearance in Crisis Core is at the beginning of Chapter 2, when Angeal calls Zack to the Briefing Room. As both Zack and Lazard greet each other for the first time, Lazard reaches over, and projects an image onto the much larger screen in the briefing room of the 1st Class SOLDIER, Genesis. He then tells Zack that Genesis was sent on a mission to Wutai, but has not returned yet which is worrying him. As Angeal tells him that they will be leaving immediately, Lazard states that he too will be going to Wutai as well. He is seen again in Wutai when he arrives late, and is greeted once more by Angeal and Zack. His excuse being he has not had field experience due to sitting in an office as his job. Never the less, Angeal is happy that he had come out to Wutai. Lazard explains that he has decided to do this because he has guided their forces during the war, and will watch them win with his own eyes. Turning towards Zack, Lazard praises him for distracting the enemy, and second for helping Angeal, thus tells him that he would like to have him for the next mission. Lazard is then escorted back to camp by Zack. Lazard appears in Chapter 3 yet again in the beginning, when Zack asks him if there was anything from Angeal, since he had gone missing during the end of the last mission. Unfortunately, Lazard tells him that he cannot get a hold of him, even by phone. Zack then questions why he had called him to the briefing room. He explains to Zack that he is to go on a mission to the 1st Class SOLDIER, Genesis' hometown of Banola Village. Lazard also states that their information also states that Genesis' parents say that he is no longer around. Confused, Zack asks why send him there. Lazard tells him he does not trust them because they are the parents of their child. He then goes on to telling Zack that he had sent people previously, but has had no contact with them since. Lazard turns towards Tseng, and finishes by telling Zack that he will be helping him during this mission. Appearing in Chapter 4, Lazard gives Zack the news that from that day, Zack is now a 1st Class SOLDIER]. Zack tells him that he does not feel happy one bit, but Lazard understands, telling him that a lot has happened within the last few days. After Zack leaves for a few minutes, he makes his way back to Lazard's office. Lazard unfortunately gives Zack the news that he is to assassinate both Genesis and Angeal, and that is also why Sephiroth will also be going with him. Unhappy, and angry, Zack asks why he is asking him to do such a thing, but Lazard states that the Shin-Ra army is asking him to. Suddenly, the alarms activate, and Lazard explains that they have intruders. He then tells Sephiroth that he should go to the President's office, and Zack to the entrance. Lazard disappears after Chapter 4. Many people at Shin-Ra believed that he was funding Dr. Hollander with the company's money in secret. This was thought because Lazard was doing an unusual amount of research on Hollander. Life as an Angeal Clone Later on, Lazard unknowingly turns into an Angeal Clone due to Angeal's cells. He flies down to help Cloud who at this point is feeling the effects of the Mako Radiation, and Jenova Cells from Shin-Ra Mansion. Lazard is easily knocked down by Hollander, who is after Cloud because he possesses Jenova Cells, but Hollander is killed by Zack. Lazard tells Zack that he is a clone of Angeal, and explains himself to Zack. He had been following Dr. Hollander since Junon, and thought that he needed his help in order to get revenge on Shin-Ra, due to the fact that his father's other son, Rufus Shinra, was the one promoted to vice-presidency. However, after his life was taken control of, he forgot about his revenge. Instead, his feelings begun to change to the feelings Angeal once had, to help Zack, to save Genesis, but says its much more than that, he wants to save the world. Soon after they talk for a while, they set of to Genesis's hometown of Banola Village. Once they arrive, they both see the Lifestream shooting up into the sky. Soon after Zack goes and investigates it, Shin-Ra Soldiers come, and attack Lazard whilst he is still looking after Cloud. As Zack comes back after a battle with Genesis, he finds Lazard sat with cloud next to a White Banola tree. With his last breath, he tells Zack that he fought Shin-Ra troopers whilst looking after Cloud with another man. Zack realizes the one who fought along side Lazard was the Angeal clone who protected him, and so breaks out in tears as he punches the ground. During the next day, Zack decides to do something memorable for Genesis. He gives around dumbapples for each person - Lazard, Cloud and Genesis. Soon after Zack and Genesis end their conversation, Genesis passes out, and Lazard and the Angeal clone return to the lifestream. As the clone disappears, a letter is left behind in its place, addressed to Zack from Aerith. Category: Crisis Core characters